Falling for Joni Mathews
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: Curly Shepard finds himself face to face with Joni Mathews, a girl diffrent from all the others.But when a certain boy named Curtis starts hanging around, Curly finds himself in a hilarious fight for the prize of love.
1. The Rusty Mystery

I let out a huge laugh, even though the joke wasn't all that funny. Actually, it was the lamest thing I heard. But I still shook my shoulders and head while slapping Harrison Buller on the back.

"Good one, kid." As soon as I was turned around, I rolled my eyes and stared emptily at the waste land called the drive thru. Now, for the first time in my life, I regretted destroying something. The Dingo was gone; burned to the ground by a few matches in the middle of a dry summer night. "Man, this Soc place reeks." I threw my cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. The three Junior high kids behind me followed the same fashion.

"Not the same as the Dingo." Scrawny Kevin Kemper nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever. I'm done with this shit." I stuck another light I my mouth and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I'm hunting for some real action." Of course the kids followed suit and tried to mimic my slouching and wide steps. They admired me, they bowed to me they wanted to be me…

"Hey Curly!" I cringed and turned to the gruff, load voice booming across all the cars in the lot. I could kiss my followers goodbye, now that they've seen my brother. He was the man; the tough guy that you knew would have your back. But if you went against him…well…there wouldn't really be a you.

"Tim." I said stiffly. The tall hoof looked the boy s up and down then turned to stare dead on at me.

"New recruits?" I clenched and unclenched my fist, thinking how much I would want to put a hole in Tim Shepard's head for stealing my kids.

"Yeah." Tim nodded towards me, then jerked his head to the junior highs. The little bastards followed him like they where a pack of dogs. I mumbled a few cursed and jumped onto a red ford, glaring at the happy world in front of me.

"Hey stranger." I didn't look over at the shift of weight on the car and kept on staring. "Shitty day?" I finally glared over at a chick with long, curly black hair and red rose lips.

"Mind your own damn business, Angela." My sister rolled her eyes and crossed her tan, smooth legs.

"Come on, there must have been some kind of rumble." I shoved Angela away from me.

"I said mind your own damn business! Christ, do you speak fucking English?" Angela made sure to back a few inches away from me, then made her self comfortable on the hood of the car. I returned to glaring at each passing person, giving them the finger if they stopped to stare. It was when a pack of girls came charging across the lot that they stopped a few yards away from the car. They started whispering and giggling; then one pointed a finger at me. As I continued to glare at the pack, they pushed a girl out and into the direction of the ford. She gave the girls a bitchy look before hugging her arm and walking casually over. The more I studied her, the more I noticed that her hair was the same color of the rust forming in my blade, and gave a slight curl around her face. From there, it tumbled down her shoulders and stopped at her chest. And her eyes…the color of grass mixed with cement.

"Hey." I was surprised by how strong her voice was, but kept my tough guy face on and continued to glare at the girl. "What's your name?" I blinked my cold black eyes. The girl started to look impatient and tugged at a piece of rusty hair. "Well, my name's Joni. Joni Mathews." This "Joni" held out her hand, but I only smirked and raised my eyebrows at the hand. Suddenly, she placed her hands on the car and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Look, I don't wanna talk to you anymore than you want to chat with me." She hissed. "But I gotta win a bet that you won't bet the living out of me after two minutes, and we still have fifty seconds. I looked down at Joni curiously. She definitely had a determined set in her eye, and her body shape meant business. But why the hell did she find it okay to inch closer and closer to me?

"Guess I could lie with you that long." She smirked and boldly leaped up next to me.

"I herd a lot of stories about you, Curly Shepard." She swung her feet and forth, but never took those eyes off me. "Are any of them true?" I shrugged and leaned back against the windshield.

"Guess some are."

"Do you start some?" I sat up and shot a death look at Joni.

"Kid, you sure ask a lot of questions. Isn't fifty seconds up?"

"Ten more; and I'm not a kid." She jumped off the car and turned around to face me. "Nice meeting 'ya, Shepard." She hopped back around and started walking over to her friends.

"Wait!" I called after her. Joni turned back around fully; something now chick had done in so long. They always look over their shoulder and batted there eyelashes of winked; but not this broad. She walked back with a bounce in her step that was so different from the slink done by the chicks on our streets.

"Yeah?" She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. I ran a hand through my hair and leaned my head down to hers and worked a devilish grin.

"What 'cha doing Friday night?" I caught her off guard. I saw it by the way her eyes popped and her stiff limbs.

"Nothing I know of." She mumbled and looked down at her feet.

"How about you meet me at the movie drive-in, say, nine o' clock?" Joni bit her lip and shuffled her feet.

"I don't know, Curly…"

"Come on, Joni, go." I looked over with surprise at the silky and soothing voice of my sister. "I'll be fun." She winked and made a show of giving the cheesiest smile.

"I guess." She sighed and cocked her head to one side. "See you Friday." This time I didn't stop her as she walked back to the group of girls. Some moved to slap her hand, and she slapped it back; but not with the life it would have I she just conquered two minutes with Curly Shepard. Instead, she got much more. She got a _date_ with Curly Shepard. One time, she glanced over and looked me up and down. I pretended not to see, but found myself smiling. Maybe she got more than she bargained for; but the more the merrier, right?

**This fic is replacing Becoming Shepard's Girl. I changed it a lot; as Jenny is now Joni (cooler name) and it's not as wild. The plot line is slightly different, too. Please enjoy this remake and I apologize to any one I offended with the original. **


	2. Fire and Ash

I rubbed my hands to keep then warm, and flipped the collar of my brown leather jacket

_Where the hell is she?_

I popped a light in my mouth and took a couple of puffs. It lowered my agitation a little bit. After my fourth puff, I heard the sound of heels scrapping against concrete. Joni came tearing around the corner, running full speed down the dark ally in between the concession stand and the box office.

"What the…" She slapped her hand over my mouth and pulled me deeper into the shadows.

"Joni! Don't run from me!" I instantly recognized the voice of Two-Bit Mathews. I felt really stupid at that moment; I completely forgot that Mathews had a sister; Joni. "Shit! Ma's going to kill me!"

"Cool it, man. She'll show by the end of the double." Steve Randal was also chasing after her? Man, how much trouble was this chick?

"She better, or else I'll kick her ass." Joni was surprisingly still when all of this was going on. I knew Angela would be squirming all over the place, but the rusty haired chick kept her body still and her mouth shut.

"Screw it. Let's get back so Edie and Cathy won't miss us." The loud footsteps became more distant with every second. When the two guys where gone; Joni dropped her hand and sighed, collapsing on me. She shot right back up and stood, rubbing the dirt off her butt and offering me a hand.

"Man, sorry about that. I swear, never running away from your brother never gets old!" I pushed my self up and ignored the hand. She jerked it down and whipped it across her tight shirt.

"Will they come back?" She shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"They might. They might not. I'm not exactly a physic." She pulled a light out of her pocket and searched her pockets again. "Damn it! You have a flame?" I handed her a match and she flicked it, creating a red flame.

"It matches your hair." Where the hell did that come from? She gave me an amused look and lit the cigarette.

"Thanks. The ash matches yours." I allowed a smile tug at my lips and slipped out of the shadows, pulling Joni behind me.

"My car is over this way."

"You drive?"

"A little bit."

"You're sixteen?"

"No, fifteen."

"Cool." I looked down with amusement at her wild grin. "Is this it?" She motioned to the black, banged up ford that I stopped in front of.

"Yeah." I opened the door; allowing her to crawl in first. I didn't bother to hide my gaze as her black skirt rode up her thighs. I jumped in after her and closed the door; switching on the voice boxes to hear the movie. Just as I didn't bother to hide my eyes on her tight thighs, she didn't bother to obscure her little butt moving closer to mine. It was a classic game.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that will be as mad as hell?" Several faces flashed in my head. Linda, Donna, Stacy, Nancy. None of which I really "dated"; but more liked I partied with them; got drunk and started making out like sex crazed rabbits.

"No." I whispered into her ear, letting her feel my moist breath in her earlobe. Another move in the game. I was sure I was going to win.

"Then I guess none of us are going to get our asses kicked." She placed her little hand on my thigh. God, that girl wasn't going to give up easily.

"You bet." I played the biggest, most dangerous card. I grabbed her face in between my hands, drawing it towards mine. "You're not going to get hurt with me." I didn't have to pull her the extra inch to my lips. She seized my face and came forward with ferocity you wouldn't expect from a girl that was so small. She finally pulled away; gasping for air. When she loosened her grip on me I flipped her on her back. She gasped with surprise as I went for those perfect round lips, trailing my fingers down her side and then up again. She intertwined her small hands with my large ones and brought them over our heads.

Every thing about Joni was small. Well, almost everything. I still had to hold my self up; so I wouldn't crush those perfect large breast that heaved for air under me.

"Oh god, Curly." She moaned as I nipped at her neck. I was just going to bring my lips back to hers when the weight we where leaning against gave way. Our heads tumbled out of the ford as we stared up with surprise at the big, big guy with the door in his hand that looked seriously pissed.

"Get the hell of my sister!" Great. The big guy was Two-Bit.

"Mathews." I growled. "Why don't you let her decide who she wants to be under?" I shouldn't of said that. No matter how hard Joni dug her nails in my t-shirt, it didn't stop Mathews from pulling me by the wrist and another guy pulling Joni by the ankles.

"Curly!" Her cried where muffled by the chest of a dark figure; smaller than Mathews but still had a build.

"Hush, Joni hush. You'll be alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"Damn it, Curtis! Let me go!" I didn't come to Joni's safety. I couldn't. Mathews had me pinned to the car, and was raising his fist for a big blow.

"No!" It was Joni's sweet voice that I heard as my whole world went black.

I forgot if it was Edie or Evie. Please don't hate me if I screwed it up!


	3. Kiss the Fire Goodbye

I woke up to the damn sun and a throbbing eye. The more I looked around, the more I realized that I was in my own room; in my own bed and in my own blood stained t-shirt. I looked over at the clock. Twelve thirty.

"Damn." I forced myself out of bed and to the bathroom. After I splashed my face with ice cold water, I examined the real damage. That god damned bastard gave me a black and blue eye. At least it wasn't swollen; that would really make me feel like shit. Yeah, things could have been better, but at least they weren't worse. I climbed into the shower; letting hot stinging water wash away the dry blood that still was on my cheek and neck. I Quickly scrub the slick soap over my body and in my dark hair, then washed it off and stepped out of the shower and into the steamed filled bathroom. I roughly dried off and slipped back into my bedroom. Putting on first a pair of underwear, then some faded jeans. I yanked a white wife beater out of a drawer and slipped it on, enjoying how it clung to all my muscles and showed what I was really made of. I checked the clock again. One fifteen.

The drive-thru isn't hopping. Only a few hoodlums and scum are hanging around, sipping cokes spiked with vodka and laughing like idiots. I was sitting quietly in a booth in the corner, watching the activity. By two I'm really bored and agitated. School gets out at three. What the hell could I do for one hour? Maybe I would bust someone yearly. Yeah, I would do that. But who? Rusty hair and wild green eyes cross my mind. I didn't give a damn if her brother just beat the shit out of me last night.

She leaned against the gate, in her little group of friends. She wasn't there, though. Those grey-green eyes were staring at something into the distance. A girl with dirty blonde hair called her back, giving a nervous laugh as Joni gave her a stare that sent chills down my back.

What was I thinking? Wanting to pick her up? I never saw a girl twice in a row. Well, there was Dusty; but that's a whole different matter. No, I couldn't…wouldn't take Joni out tonight. I decide to cruise by the high school and consider my options.

Stacy? Too chattery.

Nancy? Too needy.

Linda? Too damn stupid.

Donna? I rubbed my stubby chin and thought of the brown haired babe. She would let me do the talking, and wouldn't ask me where the hell I didn't call her. She would just open her legs and sit in a chair. Not perfect; since screwing around with a girl with Donna's reputation made you no better than an street rat. But I sure as hell wasn't going to hand around a chatterbox, cling wrap, or clueless.

"Hey, baby." I call out the window at the girl in tight jeans and a boat neck top. "What're you doing tonight?" Donna says something to her friends and then comes over and leans into the window, smirking with a look of sympathy.

"Heard you screwed little Joni Mathews." I make a face.

"Who gave you that idea?" Donna's gaze becomes harder and harder by the second.

"It's all over school. God, Curly! You're one sick bastard for fucking a thirteen year old!" I lean my head out the window and make sure no one heard Donna's outburst.

"I didn't fuck her! We just made out." Donna leans back and bites her lip.

"Whatever. I'm doing nothing tonight."

"Then why the hell aren't you in the car?" She smiles and slides in. We drive around for an hour or so; then crash a party at James Rack's house. The music is loud, the bodies wet, the beer flowing like the Nile.

"Wanna go upstairs?" She yells over the music. I take her in my arms and force my lips against hers.

"See this, Joni? See this? This is what this bastard is all about." I tear my lips away and turn my head to see Joni, Being forced to watch me make out with another girl. She flinches as Donna grabs my butt, but keeps her cold grey-green eyes on me. "This good enough for you?" Two-Bit is looking down at his sister with fierce sympathy. She jerks her arm away and walks straight up to me. Donna's still nipping at my neck as I push her away.

"Joni…" Before I can say another word, she brings that small hand back and slaps it across my face. The hot sting burns across my flesh. Donna's disappearing into the shadows; along with all the other people in the room. It's just me and Joni; both hurt. I shake the sting away and lift my own palm; bringing it crashing down onto her face. She hits the floor but lifts her head.

"You bastard!" My gut twisted as I see tears sliding down her face. I dropped to my knees and wrap my arms around her shoulders; rubbing vigorously. She tries to push me away, but I don't lay up.

"Shepard, you have ten seconds to step away from her…" I sigh in boredom at te voice of Ponyboy Curtis. I turn my head in annoyance.

"What the hell are you going to do if I don't?" I expected to face Ponyboy's innocent eyes. Instead I faced a gun barrel and a hood's glare. Ponyboy loaded the gun.

"Eight seconds, Shepard." I look down at Joni. Her adoring eyes aren't on me anymore. Their on her knight in shining armor. I stand with reluctance and back away towards the for, knocking away every cup within reach. I turn my head one last time. Maybe Joni was bitch slapping Curtis for my amusement.

Instead she's clinging to his waist, looking tired and relived. Another twist to the guts. I run out and jump into the car; tearing my way down road to te only place I could go at this point.

Home sweet home. With the stale taste of beer in the air and the occasional pot bag on the counter, nothing welcomes you to the Shepard house like all of your criminal habits under your nose. No sound of crashing beer bottles. Great sign. I make my way up the stairs and see a pair of lady's panties lying on the floor; and they sure as hell aren't mine. As I get closer to the rooms, I can make out faint moans coming from Angela's room. Sick, sick, sick. I quickly go into my room and shed my clothing. I hop under the covers and cover them over my head to block the sounds of my damn sister.

What was a fifteen year old guy supposed to think about while lying in bed? My guess is the last girl he had a serious make out session with. Joni came hurling into my mind like a trucker on rote 66. The last broad that I wanted to have on my mind. Just thinking of the way she looked at Curtis started the twisted guts all over again. And when she was wrapped around his waist…

I dug my nails into my sheets to keep from punching the wall. This broad was driving me mad, and her kiss was the only thing that would keep me sane. But I wouldn't taste those lips again. Not after I smacked them senseless.

Joni was gone. Gone with the waist of Ponyboy Curtis to keep her company.

Was I going to make that bastard pay?

You bet.


	4. Smooth Talk

Joni is leaning against the brick wall, staring up at Curtis. Big surprise. Ponyboy isn't looking down at the rusty haired broad. He keeps throwing glances at a girl with thick, brown hair that is sitting pretty close to Douglas. Man, Joni. The guy doesn't even like you. I walk up to the group and move close to the girl I thought was worth fighting for.

"Hey, babe." I whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you." Jennings comes up and pushes Joni behind him.

"Who the hell are you to even talk to her?" I give him a death look and reach for Joni again.

"Come on, Joni I just wasn't to talk. Over by that red caviar. Curtis and Jennings can watch if they want to." She keeps her arms crossed across her chest, but looks back at her little secret service.

"I'll only be a minute." Before either two guys can protest I drag her over to the car.

"Joni, baby, listen to me." I grab her face so that her hazed green eyes are focusing on my dark ones. "You don't understand. It was for your own good." Joni raises her eyebrows and keeps a tough face.

"So you exchanging saliva with a tramp like Higgins was for my own good?" I tighten my grip on her face.

"Joni…" I lean my face forward and let my lips graze hers. "I want you, not Donna. If you can't see that, then you're the one that's fucked up." I loosened my grip and start to pull away. Joni leans forward and nearly knocks me over with a fiery kiss. But then she pulls away, tears brimming her eyes.

"I guess I' m pretty fucked up." I exhale sharply as she jogs back to Curtis and Jennings. I hesitate only a second and then take off after her. I grab her arm and pull her towards my chest.

"Joni, why? What makes you fucked up? Come on, baby; it's all right." She doesn't sob or bawl like most chicks, but shakes and shudders something awful. "Are you cold? Here." I take off my brown leather jacket and drape it over her shoulders. "Is that better?" She nods and leans her limp body against mine.

"I'm fucked up because everything is screwed up. Look at Ponyboy. He's starring at that Cathy girl and doesn't even look at me. But you always are looking at me; but you get wild on a snap." I scoot closer to her and grip her hand.

"In a fight, you don't know if a guy's got a blade up his sleeve. But you still go for the punch even if he does have a blade that can slice your arm. You take the punch so you can win." Joni is still staring into my eyes, but gets off the concrete to brush off her jeans.

"I take a lot of punches, Curly Shepard. But common sense tells me some fights can't be won." She starts walking away to Curtis.

"What if sense is wrong? Isn't you who decides what's right for you?" She turns around and flips her light red hair. I swear she smiles.

"Then I guess you have to win that rumble before you try to go to the next fight." And she was next to Curtis again. He smiles down at her but his eyes are dead. It makes me sick.

XXX

We're at the movies. We being the Shepard gang; and a couple of chicks from the wrong side of the tracks. We all are piled into three cars; while Tim and his new broad are doing god knows what in another.

"Hey, Curly. What action do you wanna do tonight?" I glance over at Kevin. He is jumping up and down with excitement and bulging his eyes out.

"First thing is stop acting like a fucking rabbit on dope." Kevin stops jumping. I look around at the group. Robby, Kevin, and Harris. All of them younger than me; except Harris. Harris is sixteen and high every second of every day. I don't have a problem with a little shot of heroin every once in a while, but if you do it twenty four-seven; you look like a walking zombie.

The swollen red marks run up and down your arm; so the whole word can see you got high last night. Your eyes became bloodshot and droopy. The most stupid thing though is the fucking dopey smile you get on your face. It makes you look like shit. I shake the images away and go back to smoking on my light. I can see the little white puffs that form in the air as I blow. I'm focusing on the smoke; and so I don't see a dark figure walking up to the car.

_Bang!_

I jump at the sound of knuckles against glass. I still can't make out the figure that's leaning over the car. I get out anyway and push to guy back.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand. The guy is leaning against a motorcycle. I can barely make out dark shades and a wicked smile.

"That's none of your concern, Shepard. I'm here to tell you something; so listen up good." I glare at the guy who steps closer into the light; revealing rusty brown hair and a built body decked out in leather. "Your brother is giving me some hard shit. Tell him to stay on his side of town for good."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" the guy chuckles and looks down on me.

"I don't like to start brawls unless they're necessary. If you just tell Tim Shepard to stay in the subs, we can get along just dandy." He mounts his motorcycle and gears it up.

"Wait! He's gonna want a name." The guy lowers his shades to reveal hot black eyes looking right on.

"The Motorcycle Boy." I blink; he's gone.

Great. So now there's a rival gang leader wanting more turf and willing to fight for it on my platter. It was Tim's problem; sure. But what is his problem will become my problem, and I sure as hell don't need any more problems.

And I still had to get Joni back. She said something about winning the rumble before you can fight…

"Hey Shepard!" I whirl around. The last thing I need is a pissed big brother coming my way.


	5. Contain the Flame

I can really feel my brains bang against my skull as Two-Bit Mathews rattles the shit out of me.

"Herd you tried to pick up my sister again, you punk." When he finally lets go, I fall down right on my ass. "You're not getting any action from her. She's not like the whores you hook up with. She's different." I spit on the gravel and give the red headed grease the best glare I could muster.

"Really? I haven't noticed. Come on, Mathews. Would I screw around with a girl more than once of she was nothing more than a slut to me? Really, think about it." I silently praise myself over the speech. Tim would be proud.

"Watch it, hood." He growls. By now I am getting really agitated.

"Just beat it, Mathews. Did your sister ask you to harass me? Huh?" Mathews holds his glare but doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought. So leave me and your sister the hell alone!" I whirl around and stomp angrily away. Trust me; there is nothing more I want to do than to beat the punk into a bloody pulp. But I have better things to do.

"Hey Tim! We got another gang who's giving us trouble." I hop onto the hood of my brother's car; where he's taking a smoke.

"What gang?" I shrug and get off the hood to stand in front of Tim.

"He didn't say. Just told me his name was The Motorcycle Boy; and to stay in the subs." Tim starts cursing a mile a minute and turns to face the full moon; which cast a faint glow onto the half naked blonde in the back seat. I let my eyes linger a little longer; but divert them before Tim sees me checking out his girl.

"Fucking downtowners. They always give my shit about this." Tim turns back to me and stares me in the eyes. "Tell the others about it; but ti keep there positions downtown."

"Uh, why?"

"What the hell do you mean why?"

"I mean, why would you keep the gang downtown when we got the whole sub?" Tim sighed like I was a four year old asking too many questions.

"Because downtown has the pure shit; while we got all the tainted kind. Business is better downtown, too. So I'm willing to fight the MB for to drug land; as long as the cash is flowing. Now get your punk ass away from me." I scram to the other cars and tell them what Tim told mw. They look at one another with worried expressions, but nod at the command. Tim Shepard was the puppeteer, and we where the puppets.

Now that I'm done playing messenger boy, I jump back into the car I came in, and throw the other hoods out. I stomp on the gas pedal and zoom off into the pitch black night. As the sleek dark road races ahead of me, jittery burst are exploding in me. I need a cigarette, or I'll explode with anxiety. So I reach down on my pocket and light a cancer stick; taking a few quick puffs before focusing on the road again. The light helps some, but the uneasy feeling is still there. The feeling that something's missing. I toss the cigarette out the window in frustration and make a messy u-turn.

About six miles down the road, I spot the bright lights of the food joint. I swerve into the parking lot and ignore the blaring horns and angry cusses from the other drivers. I hop out of the car and stalk up to the doors; pushing both of them open with as much force as I could muster. When I get inside, all heads turn to me. Blonde, black, blonde…..and red.

"Hey, Shepard! I got a nice table for you over here…" A guy with string black hair that I've never seen before smiles and waves me over to the right.

"My dates all ready here." I growl.

"Oh, really?" He laughs nervously. "Well, I guess you can go to her then is she over there? Or maybe she's in the front? No, I guess she would be blonde…" I leave the babbling idiot and stalk back over to the left. She pretends not to see me, but I know she does. When I finally get to her table; where she's sitting with Curtis (who looks like a nervous wet dog that knows he's in trouble, but ignores the glare of the master).

"Hey, baby." I slide in next to Joni and wrap and arm around her shoulder. "I won the rumble." She finally looks me in the eye.

"Good for you, Shepard. Now if you don't mind, I was talking to Ponyboy here about the American Revolution." She flips her luscious hair and turns back to Curtis. "You know, I never knew that Franklin was the one to go to France."

"Uh, yeah. He did." I scoffed as another bead of sweat fell down his forehead. "And, um…"

"Come on, Curtis. You can do better than that." I smile wickedly and tighten my arm around Joni. "Entertain us with your old, wise knowledge." Joni doesn't laugh, but she breaks out into shudders under me.

"Curly, just beat it. You don't have to be an… an ass to get what you want!" I roll my eyes and lean forward.

"Neither do you, Ponyboy. But I swear to God, I'm not…"

"Guys, guys! It's all right." Joni pushes us away and is openly laughing. I look down at her and gaze into those hazy green eyes.

"Is it?"

"Yes." She sighs and leans a head on my shoulder and a hand on my chest. "Yes it is."


	6. Playing with Fire

Sorry it's been so long since an update

**Sorry it's been so long since an update! I've been really preoccupied in my other fanfics that this one is just wasting away. Hopefully this will make up for it. **

**Recap:**

"**Guys, guys! It's all right!" Joni pushes us away and is now openly laughing. **

"**Is it?" **

"**Yes." She sighs and leans a head on my shoulder and a hand on my chest. "Yes it is." **

Joni's head doesn't stay on my shoulder for long. Curtis gets up fast, his face is tomato red. I almost want to laugh, but the way Joni stiffens next to tells me not to even smile.

"Come, on Joni. We're leaving." Her nails curl into my wife beater and grip hard.

"No." She says loud and clear, snapping her wild eyes onto Ponyboy's. He only scoots out of the booth and reaches around my back, seizing Joni's shoulder and jerking it forward.

"Don't be an idiot, Joni. This guy cheated on you." The little chick shoves me out of the booth and hops up so she's giving Curtis the meanest glare I've ever seen out of a girl, even my sister.

"And you wish you could do the same! The only reason why you don't is because you're a coward." Curtis' face becomes redder as he stumbles over his words.

"What are you…I…I don't know what you mean!"

"Please!" Joni pushes Curtis right in the chest, sending him stumbling back a step. "I've seen the way you look at that Cathy girl. But you're too much of a wimp to say a word to her! Or to get rid of me!"

"I don't want to get rid of you!" Curtis grabs Joni's shoulders and gives one good shake. The chick only shoves him away again, her eyes burning like a cancer stick.

"Yeah? Well I want to get rid of you!" She turns on her heels, which are the only sound in the diner as she clicks over to my side. The idiot follows after her and leans down to whisper into her ear.

"For God's sake, Joni. What if Two-Bit found out?"

"Let him." She says simply. "I don't care what he thinks."

"But…he's your brother!" Joni throws her head back and laughs coolly.

"Some brother." She mutters, turning back towards me. "Uh…so…"

"So let's get out of here!" I growl, seizing her wrist while sprinting forward. I hear the diner burst back into buzzing gossip, but I don't care; because I got the girl. I _won_ the girl. We run to my car and hop in, both of us shaking with excitement. I move to force the keys into the ignition, but a small force smacks into me and holds me back. Soon small, perfect lips crush into mine, greedy for my taste. And boy, am I greedy for hers. My rough hands grab a fistful of flaming hair and force it closer to me, if it's possible. The small force eagerly moves forward, resting one hand on the door for support as it brings its right knee to rest next to mine. I pull away, making Joni whine in protest and wrap her arms around my neck.

"No. Don't stop." I push her back into her chair, but smile.

"We have to get out of this joint before Matthews comes looking for you." I put the keys in and step on the gas, speeding away from the diner while checking the mirror to make sure no one was following. Joni sits perfectly still, and almost looks like a statue for the whole ride. When I finally kick off the engine, we are in an abandoned lot about two miles out of town.

"Where are we?" I jump, and look over at Joni who's cocking her head.

"Uh…a lot. I go here a lot when I need to get away from gang business." Joni stretches out like a cat, and rest her head in my lap. Instinct told me to push the broad off and away; that she only existed for one reason. But she looked so damn cute, sprawled out and wide green eyes staring up at me curiously.

"So how many girls have you brought here, including me?" I considered telling her the truth, but my instinct over powered me.

"One; you."

"Bull shit." She replies merrily. "Come on, how many?" I take a deep breath and shake my head.

"Fine, five. But why do you want to know?" Joni shrugs and smiles up at me, stretching out again.

"Oh, I don't know." She says, slowly moving up. Finally she's back in sitting position, leaning against the door in a way that could only mean _"come and get me." _ But I won't come after her, she is going to come after me.

"So what does your knight and shinning armor think of you, really?" Joni shrugs, a confused expression on her face.

"Don't know. He's not even around that much, always going off with Jennings." She sighs and leans against the seat, looking over at me with wide, probing eyes.

"_When are you coming to get me?!"_

I lean forward, my face inches from hers, so close that I can smell her.

"_Never." _

She inches closer, closing the distance, making me smile in triumph. "Watch out." She whispers, suddenly pulling back. I stumble forward, and land face first into her faded blue jeans. Joni laughs, causing my face to rub against the rough material of her jeans and become hot.

"I told you to watch out." She giggles. I push myself up, and glare at her something awful that would make anybody on the streets run for dear life. She shrinks back, sinking just as low as she can go in the torn seat. "I'm sorry." I grab her wrist and push her hard against the seat, holding my glare.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." She whimpers under me, probably scared to death. I ignore it and move my head down, forcing my lips against hers with a force that makes her gasp. I smile, happy that her body goes slack under mine. When I pull away for air, her little hands are slapping my arm mercilessly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Curly Shepard!" I laugh and hold my hands out, trying to catch the fist of fury.

"Whoa, take it easy tiger!" She doesn't let up, but pushes me down onto the seat.

"Not until you apologize." She says as she pins down my arms. I only smile up at her and shake my head.

"No apologies, no regrets. That's the Shepard gang's motto."

"Screw the Shepard gang!" She says.

"Screw you!"

"Will you do it?" I growl and push her off of me, forcing her back into the seat. She doesn't pout, but looks out her window and away from me.

"You know, for a thirteen year old you sure have some imagination." She slumps and glares over at me.

"Who told you I was thirteen?"

"Everybody knows you're thirteen."

"I'll be fourteen in a month."

"And I'll be sixteen in two." She turns her head away again, glaring out at the blackness.

"You're used to getting what you want, aren't you?"

"Always. Until I meet you."

"Bet it makes you angry." She glares at me again.

"You have no idea." I smirk and wrap an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the glare that she held on me.

"Well, you'll get what you want eventually sweetheart. But not when you're a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Sure are acting like one." She huffs and turns away from me again, pretending the dull blackness is more gorgeous than me face. "Hey," I grab her chin and turn it back towards me. "Hey, don't be like this. One day you'll thank me for waiting." She snorts, but doesn't pull away.

"Well, don't count on that day coming around anytime soon." I smile and kiss her. She kisses me back.

Me, Curly Shepard, just turned down an opportunity to get screwed. What is the world coming into?


	7. Getting Burned

I pull up to the small house, glancing over to smirk at the small form of Joni, who obviously doesn't want to leave

I pull up to the small house, glancing over to smirk at the small form of Joni, who obviously doesn't want to leave. She inches closer to me, snaking her fingers around my neck.

"Now, won't your mother be disappointed when her little girl doesn't show for curfew."

"Shut up." She presses her lips against mine eagerly, almost desperately. I have to push her away to catch my breath.

"God, you're an animal. Take a breather, will 'ya?" She smiles and leans back in the seat.

"I wear you out. I'll have to find another boyfriend to replace you, old man." I lean over and seize her shoulders, pressing her against the door.

"Don't you even dare think about dumping me." I growl, giving her a good shake to show I mean business. She shakes her head and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I will be crazy to dump you. Even if Warren Beatty came along." I laugh and sit back in my seat, but not before popping her door open.

"Especially that bozo. Now get." She stares out into the street with dread in her eyes, and turns back to me.

"Do I have to?" I nod and gesture to the house, where a light flickers on. "Oh, great. Keith is going to kill me." She mumbles, glaring at the door. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes! You can't run forever." She glares at me, but unfolds her long legs and steps out of the house.

"Well, fuck you!"

"That'll be your job in ten years." She cries out in anger and slams the door with all her force, which makes the car rock to my surprise. I roll down my window and stick my head out the window, trying to catch a better view of her swaying ass. "See 'ya later, babe." She replies by flicking me off, never once looking back. I chuckle and slide back into the car, kicking it into gear. Not before a fist comes crashing down on my window, though.

"Shepard, get out of the damn car!" I sigh in irritation and glare out at the infuriated Matthews. I jerk the door open and shove the older boy back.

'Fuck off, man. Joni can watch her own back, get the picture."

"Well she's dating you, so I beg to differ." His voice drips with venom as he circles me, fist clenched. I wonder if he's looking for a fight, and pat my back pocket in satisfaction. My switchblade is in position and ready.

"You better watch it, Matthews. I maybe younger than you, but I'm a hell of a better fighter." He spits into the grass at my feet and scowls.

"No, you watch it pal. I got six guys…" I laugh at his words and grip my sides.

"Six. Ha! I got eight Shepards ready to rip throats. So let me tell you how this is going to go." I take a step forward and glare menacingly at the older greaser, who is slowly coming to realization that he is losing. "I'm going to date your sister, no matter what. I'm going to be around, no matter what. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." He turns red and clenches his fist.

"If you bang her Shepard…" I laugh again, thinking about her eagerness in the dark lot.

"She's the one who wants to bang, man. But I don't take kids."

"Hell, you're taking her now. If you don't want to bang her, then what are you going to do with her?" I glare at the boy.

"I want to bang her! I just don't want to do it now, that's all. And I don't want another guy to get to her before me."

"So you'll put her on hold?" He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "What a way to treat women."

"Shut the fuck up, Matthews! You have no idea how I feel about Joni, so just keep your shit-mouth shut!" The stunned greaser staggers back, taken aback back my sudden outburst. But that's how I am, a time bomb that'll explode any second. This wasn't an exception.

"Keith, get your ass back in the house and stop hassling him!" Joni appears out of no were with clenched fist and a twitch in her eye.

"Were do you get off telling me what to do?" Joni took a step to my side and glared at her brother.

"Since I took control of my own life. Now scat!" Matthews clenches his fist and takes a step towards Joni, who instantly takes a step towards me, bumping into my arm.

"No little sister of mine tells me to scat. You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I have a right as a person, damn it! And I'll do as I please, asshole. So back the fuck up!" It is actually me who takes a step back, blown away by the girl's harsh attack. Her brother gives out one hiss through his clenched teeth, then turns on his heels back to the house.

"Fine then, you stupid bitch. Get yourself gang-banged!" She turns her head into my shoulder, refusing to watch the bastard slam the door right in her face. I expect her to bawl, to soak my shirt the point of never bothering to wear it again. But she only sighs, inhaling with a shakiness then breathing out with ease.

"Sorry." She pulls away and turns down the street, walking in the opposite direction of the house.

"Not your fault. You didn't make my brother an asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm the reason why he is one." I don't notice I have followed Joni until she stops and turns to me, a single eyebrow raised in away that made me feel like the world's biggest dumbass.

"Your car is that way."

"I know where my damn car is." I growl, taking a moment to stare into her deep eyes. Damn, she has me hooked with those. 'Where are you heading?" She shrugs and flicks a gaze towards a house, already bopping with drunks and skanks. "Oh, hell no."

"Oh hell yes." She says with a satisfying smirk, walking over to the party house. I grab her wrist without a problem and pull her back, glaring down at the red hair.

"I said hell no. You're coming with me."

"Oh great. So now you want to play big bother?"

"No, 'cause a big brother wouldn't do this." She yelped in surprise when I grab her wrist and swing her in front of me, crashing my lips on top of hers. I pull away to see her wide eyes staring into mine, confusion swarming in the sea if green and grey. "Now get in the damn car." I growl, seizing the back of her head and steering it towards the car.

"Let go of my hair." She whines, grabbing my hand and pushing it away. I chuckle and wrap it back around her shoulders. For a moment she glares at me, trying to decide if she should tell me to fuck off or if she should let me show a sign of affection…affection, ugh. I decide for her and remove my arm, going to the driver's side and opening the door. She frowns and goes to the passenger side, climbing in and sitting with her arms crossed.

"Don't look so pissy. I'm just saving you from getting jumped, that's all." She turns her head and looks out the window, ignoring my comment as she huffs out a breath of air. "Come on, Joni." I reach and put a hand on her knee, making little circles on it with the palm of my hand. "Don't make me make you talk." Her reply is a snort, and I feel and evil grin spreading across me face as I stop the circles. "All right, if that's the way you want to play." I ran my fingers up a forth of her thigh, stopping them right below the hem of her black skirt. She goes stiff, but doesn't make a sound. "How 'bout now?" I trail my fingers adventurously under her skirt, creeping up half way and hovering my fingers over the milky white skin. "No? All right." I run my fingers up the rest of the way, making her gasp as I slid one finger under what I know to be the elastic of her panties. She turns to glare at me, swiping my hand away while hissing a million curses a minute.

"What the fuck, Curly!" She screams, pushing me into my door as I laugh like a maniac.

"Made you talk." I say through a chuckle, laughing as her face turns a brilliant shade of red. "Oh come on, loosen up. Aren't you the one who wanted to fuck?" She glares at me again, and resumes her previous position of looking out the window. I sigh, seeing that I had driven her back to square one. I pull to the side of the highway, killing the lights while looking at the small figure. She really is beautiful; a real catch that any guy would rumble for. And now I had her. But could I keep her? Hell, I didn't try to keep anybody, they tried to keep me. So why didn't I want to just fuck her, then move on to the next?

_Because you can't._

And she's just a kid. God, she's only thirteen. What the hell was a horny fifteen year old suppose to do with a little girl? I shake me head, clearing it of all my thoughts. I tell myself to forget it. Just forget that your chest aches every time you look at her. Forget that you can't stand the thought of any other guy putting his arms around her small frame.

Forget that you would honest to God die for her if it ever came to it. Just forget…..

But I can't forget. 'Cause I knew what the red headed chick was doing to me; slowly ejecting a poison that would destroy me beyond any hope of my old life. I can't forget that those grayish green eyes are slowly drawing me into an emotion that is a myth to me; until now.

Christ, Joni Matthews making me fall for her. And boy, was it going to bun me alive.


	8. Shut Up

**What the hell is this?! Wait…could it be an update? Naw…oh wait! It is!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

We're still sitting in the car on the side, both if us not speaking. I don't know what Joni is thinking, her face is blank and focused on the dark shadow of a tree. Me? I'm thinking about a way to get her to leap into my lap with her forgiveness on a platter. So far, I've got nothin'. I look back over to the read head, who just sighed with a look of boredom on her face. I smirk wickedly, and wrap my arms around the girl's body. At first she tenses; not sure if my touch is a good thing. But once I start running my fingers up her arm she sinks into my chest. Her hot breath tickles my chest through my shirt, sending shivers up my spine and making my arms tremble.

"Cold?" She ask in a low, quite voice. I answer by pulling her closer; right into my lap. Bingo.

"Naw, course not baby." I press my lips to the corner of her own, making her squirm her little butt further into the crease between my thighs. "Why, are you?" She blinks, then smiles slowly while darting her fingers over my chest.

"No. I just thought you were, because you shivered." Her thumb brushes lightly over my nipple, causing me to shiver all over again. She repeats the action, guessing the effect it had over me. This time I actually moan, _moan_, and burry my nose into her neck.

"You're such a tease." I growl. She laughs, moving her fingers up my spine, and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"I'm not the tease, Curly. I'm all ready." I snort and pull my face away, feeling Joni tense as she gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Yeah right, babe. That moved I pulled awhile back didn't exactly convince me." Joni huffs an pulls her hand away; then crosses her arms while sticking out her lower lip.

"I was mad." She defended. "And you took me by surprise, so that doesn't count." I chuckle, then bite her lower lip.

"Sorry babe, you got your chance and you blew it."

"Ugh!" She pushes away from me and lands on her seat; but her legs are still tangled in my lap. "I don't know why I waste my time with you! I could have anyone, and I get a prudish fifteen year old_ kid_!" She spits the last word like it's covered in acid; making me cringe while I move to loom over her slightly terrified face.

"Never," I hiss, " Call me a prude. I've fucked more girls than you can count on both of your hands, so don't be giving me any of that shit."

"Then why don't you go to them!" She says, not quite shouting but speaking load enough so there was no weakness in her voice. I swallow, unsure of what I should say next. There was no way I would admit my attachment to her, but I couldn't blow the matter off like it was a stupid question. My male instincts scream to make a move; to prove how much I want her. But the little conscience I have tells me to spill the beans. So who do I go for? the angel or the devil?

"Because," I begin, snaking my hand up he side and to her flushed cheek, "I want you." Then I kiss her; hard; until tears come to my eyes from lack of breath and Joni tries to pull away from under me. Gasping, we both stare into each other's eyes, searching for an answer to a question we didn't know we were asking. Joni crawls back to me, resting her head on my shoulder; her nose barely brushing my neck.

"That's a good enough answer…for now." I stare down at her, confused.

"What do you mean, for now?" She smirks up at me, teasing me mercilessly with those daring eyes again.

"You'll have to prove to me, eventually, that you want me."

"'Course." I agree, pulling her closer by gripping her lower thigh. "But until then, you'll just have to take my word." She clears her throat, her expression suddenly serious as her lips curve downward.

"And when will that be?" I let out an irritated sigh and rub my eyes.

"Good lord! You know, you're the only chick I've dated that hasn't asked for anything before sex."

"Then I should be your dream girl." She muttered. "But obviously I'm not." I glare down at the scowling broad and seize her chin, forcing her eyes up towards mine.

"Do you really think I'm just some asshole that wants a fuck buddy?" She moves her eyes back out towards the window sighs.

"Well…I mean that's what all guys want." I shake my head, and for one moment I'm completely disgusted with myself. But I push the feeling away. Instead I wrap my arms tighter around Joni, and start making out with her. After a while though, it gets old. It always gets old. If I were with any old broad I would take on to the next step, but I couldn't with Joni. So instead we take a break, breathing hard while resting up against each other. After a while, Joni falls asleep on my chest. Before I know it, I'm a goner too.

My sleep doesn't last long, though. I'm brought back to the real world as a pounding erupts in my head. Was I hung over? Naw, I only had two beers last I remembered...then I realize the pounding is coming from outside. Cursing until I run out of breath, I open the door and poke my head out.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Get your ass moving, Curly. We got trouble." My brother looms over me, with the rest of the gang waiting in their cars. I can see the deadly look in their eyes; and I know that they mean business. But like always, I push my luck.

"Fuck, can't you do this thing with out me?" This sends Tim on a rage, his face all red as he starts cussing blue and green. Finally he stops, and shoots me a threatening glare.

"How's this gonna look, Curly? Huh? You're suppose to be the next leader…when I'm dead and buried in the ground or too old to lift a fucking heater it you'll be taking my place, but now you want to hide out in your damn car with your stupid broad.!" I leap out of the car and slam the door shut.

"She's better than half the broads you get! I don't need to deal with you bullshit!"

"Your already out of the car, Curly. Just come on."

"No!" I don't know what made me do it; I've never went against Tim's word. But I'm tired of it. I'm tired of always following him; of always going on what he says. I'm tired of being what he wants me to be.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Tim hisses in my face. I open my mouth to start telling him off; but he boxes me in the ears before I can get a word out. "Listen you little shit! I've done everything four you, you hear? And all I'm asking you is to be there when we take down those shooters." I push his pointing hand away and scowl.

"Fine, Shepard. But I swear, I'm sick of doing every thing you fucking tell me to do." Tim smirks and pushes me forward towards the car.

"Well your gonna have to, _Shepard_. You'll do what I tell 'ya to do. I don't want you giving me any mouth ether, you hear?"

"Fuck off." I mutter under my breath. If Tim heard me, he doesn't show it. Instead he shoves me into the back seat of his car. "So what the hell is going on anyway?" Tim glares back at me, but I only snarl right back. What the hell, I already got him all good an pissed at me.

"You remember that guy? The Motorcycle Boy? Well he's invaded in." I nod and turn to look out the window, then to the back windshield. My car is deserted on the side of the road, with a sleeping Joni still inside. I start to worry what she might do if she wakes up and I'm not there.

"Are you thinking about that broad back there? Christ, Curly!" Tim curses as I whip around.

"Shut the fuck up Tim! I'm sick of this shit, all right? So what if I was thinking about her?!" Tim almost swerves off the road, but he gets his cool back.

"Your lucky you're my brother." He growls. I let out a small chuckle and stare back out the window.

"Yeah," I breathe. "I have no idea, right?"


	9. Rumbling With Two Sides

**I know I said I wouldn't update on my profile, but this has been stuck in my head all day and I had to get it down. A little warning though; the language gets a little nasty in this chapter. So I wouldn't recommend showing it to Grandma Floo. Any who, here it is!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

The night's cold. Colder than what I remember it being about ten minutes ago. I pull my jacket closer around me as I stalk away from the car, leaving the three other guys in the car to scramble out of the car. Well, except for Tim. Tim takes his time, just because he can. So it's beyond me how he gets to my side so damn quick about ten seconds later, making sure his strides were a little ahead of mine.

"Listen, Curly." He begins in a low voice. "I know I act like an ass. Hell, I am an ass. But I don't need you to rub it in my face. I already got about ten fucking broads lined up to do that, 'ya hear?"

"I hear." I growl. He looks at me with those dark blue eyes we share, knowing I want to say a hell lot more.

"And I don't need you giving me shit in front of the gang. Don't think I won't pumble you for being a wise ass." I stop in my tracks and turn to glare at my brother.

"Then why haven't you already, huh? Why haven't you taken a fucking swing at me, since I've been a wise ass all night?!" I don't see it coming, I only know it happens by the way my ear goes numb and I can hear the blood pulsing to it. Tim grabs the front of my shirt and shoves me against a light pole, his dark eyes gleaming with warning.

"I just did, punk. If you want to keep your fucking balls I'll stay quiet for the rest of the night." He throws me to the side and continues walking without a thought; like he hadn't just knocked his baby brother's head to the stars. I pick myself up and follow him quietly. What the hell am I suppose to do? Walk away like a wuss? No. I never back down.

The gang follows, all slouched and quiet as we prowl through the ally until we stop half way. I want to ask Tim what the hell we're doing, but I figure I've already pissed him off enough. So instead I wait like the rest of them. Finally a few figures appear from the dark and hop over the fence that separate this ally from the next. Instead of slouching, like we are, they're walking tall and proud, as if they own the fucking world.

"Shepard." I recognize the guy that hassled me at the drive-in, and know that there's a good chance a rumble will go down.

"Your own our turf, boy. Get the fuck off it." Tim's growl sends shivers down my spine, making me shake in anticipation and fear.

"Bull shit. We've own this side of town since three years ago, Tim. You know that." My brother clenches his fist and snarls.

"Don't call me Tim. We ain't buddies, man!" The guy stares at Tim, his grey eyes staring right through him.

"Get off of our land."

"You're not driving me off my turf." The other guy shrugs.

"Fine. We'll run you off." Tim turns behind him and raises and eyebrow at the gang. We all silently nod, even though some of us don't feel like going to the emergency room. He turns back to the rival gang leader and nods his head.

"We'll fight you for it."

"That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tim grunts and removes his jacket, just like the rest of us. The wind is as cold as a bitch, making us all shiver as the other gang takes their stance, ready to fight.

The two leaders circle each other, their fist clenched as their eyes stayed locked on one another's. Finally Tim lunges forward, taking the gang leader by the neck. The other two gangs begin to run towards each other, but stop midway as the gray eyed boy delivers a punch to the gut. Tim stumbles, but is back on his feet. A crazy grin plays across Grey eyes, a grin crazy enough to dub the son of a bitch a psychopath. Tim better be careful with this one.

My brother kicks the guy's ankles, then aims for the back of his knee caps. Grey eyes buckles and falls onto the black cement. Tim takes the opportunity and falls to the dark floor too. We can't see anything now. There's no way of knowing who's topping who in the pitch black night.

Part of me wants Tim to win; to get rid of the mother fucker that dared raised his fist against him. But there's another part; a part that wants the rival gang leader to beat Tim into a bloody pulp, since I don't have the strength or the balls to do it. It is sick and twisted; the thoughts going through my head. I want my brother to win but lose. I want Tim to live but die. I want to be the best but be the worse. And it's driving me to the fucking edge. I bite my lip as I close my eyes, trying to get the insane thoughts out of my mind. In the dark, I push my mind away. I focus of nothing, which is pretty hard to do. I don't stay like this for long. I'm suddenly focusing on a soft brush of red hair in front of my closed eyes, as the figure turns I know it's Joni. Her grayish green eyes frown and look me up and down, then slowly become angry.

I open my eyes to find Tim barreling towards me, his face all cut up and bruised. "Move!" I obey with a quick grab at my jacket and chase after the retreating feet, my breath picking up as my feet move faster and faster. I roll into the car as two other guys pile in after me. Tim throws himself into the front seat and accelerates when one guy still has his ass hanging out the door.

"SHIT!" His shouts rock the car as the fourth guy scrambles in. "Shit, shit, shit! We lost it!" I stay quiet as Tim yells his lungs out. Finally Randy, one of his closest buddies, speaks up.

"Tim, it was only a strip. It's not like they took a whole fucking neighborhood. Nothing to get your panties in a knot about, you know?" Tim castes a glance towards the blonde hood and snarls.

"Yeah, whatever." I swallow my spit and stare at Tim through the review mirror. I cast a glance at my own reflection. I look like I'm about to piss my pants, and quickly control my face no it's expressionless; numb.

"Tim," I check make sure he's listening before he continues. "Drop me off by my car." Tim sneers at my reflection and starts going faster.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, you sick bastard? You want to go ahead and bang that thirteen year old peace of ass until she screams your name over and over again. Tell you what, you son of a bitch. One day she's gonna scream Curtis' fucking name, that little whore!" A strangled cry breaks from my mouth, and I kick the back of Tim's seat with all my strength.

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever call her that again! Never!" Tim slams on his breaks, making me slam forward and back. He begins to turn back, but I'm all ready out of the car. For a second a car door opens and shuts, and I hear Tim's heavy boots pound after me. But he's warn out from the rumble, and I'm faster in the first place. Pretty soon Tim lags behind then comes to a complete halt, but not before he starts screaming at me.

"I don't give a shit about you! Think I ever cared for you?! Well then get your head straight, you little fucker! I hate your guts!" I want to throw my hands over my ears, but it will just make me look like a pansy. Instead I listen to the insults until Tim gets back in his car, and watch as the t-bird speeds away with a screech of its tires. I watch it go as a hot stinging erupts under my eyes. Silently I pull my jacket closer around my form, and start to walk.


	10. Makin' a Name

**Well here's the update promised. Sorry it's short, but somethings have to be, 'ya know? I had **Numb** by Linkin Park and **Last Resort **by Papa Roach playing when I wrote the second part of this chapter, so that should explain the morbid tone. I would ask you to review, but that would be too desperate. Instead I'll raise a single eyebrow and jerk my head in the direction of the review button. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm laying on something soft; and it's slowly moving up and down in a rhythm. Without opening my eyes I trail my hand up and down what's serving as my bed, and I recognize the perfect body of a girl; and best of all, my girl. I slowly squint my eyes to see Joni in deep sleep. Her hair is wild and thrown all over the place. I quietly laugh, finding that even Joni, the best girl I've meet, isn't perfect.

"Curly?" I stop laughing and move to be face to face with her.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you okay?" And it all hits me. Last night; the rumble; and Tim. Especially Tim. I remember that I was crying when I stumbled back into the car, even though I was convinced I wasn't. I remember Joni holding onto me until I forced the flow of tears to stop, and even then she still held on.

"I'm fine." I mumble and pull away from her grip. "I just…I just exploded last night, you know?" Joni places her hand on my thigh, and I flick my eyes towards her. Those eyes are filled with nothing but understanding. Not pity; not disgust; but pure understanding. I begin to think that maybe we have more in common than I thought.

"Yeah, I know." We sit in silence for a few more seconds, trying to come up with something to say next. Finally Joni begins to chuckle.

"What?"

"Every time there's an awkward silence, a queer is born." I scrunch my nose, but begin to laugh too.

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard." She laughs harder and moves closer, so close that I can fell her body heat on my arm.

"I know, right? It's so fucked up its funny." Without asking, without thinking, I shift to press my lips forcefully against hers. She doesn't resist. In fact, she welcomes any sexual act with open arms. I shake my head and pull away, still laughing.

"You're still as eager as ever." She rolls her eyes.

"As I'll ever be, asshole. But a saint such as you would never sleep around with a _kid_." She spits the last part out and crosses her arms, pulling away. I'm not in the mood to argue, so I only shrug and start up the car.

"Come on. I gotta get you home before your brother kills us both." Joni huffs, but doesn't say anything. I guess she doesn't feel like arguing, either. The ride back to her house is silent; since both of us are pretty much exhausted from last night. There is a kink in my neck, which I try to get out on my own.

"Let me do it." Joni shoots her hand out and starts to massage right under my hair. "Lord, Curly. Don't you know how to sleep right?" I scowl in her direction.

"Yes I do, thank you very much." Joni squeezes a little too hard on my neck.

"Stop being so grumpy."

"Babe, my brother hates me, I had to sleep in my car, and now I'm so tired I don't know which way is up. I think I have some damn good reasons for being grumpy." Joni sighs, and removes her hand. We're at the front of her house, which looks completely deserted. But I know better. Matthews is probably inside, hoisting a rifle to his shoulders. I grin wickedly at the picture and reach over to smack my lips against Joni's.

"Bye, Curly." I smile a dopey smile and rub my hand on her thigh.

"Bye babe. I'll see you Monday." Joni frowns.

"Why not sooner?"

"'Cause you're going to have your ass grounded." Joni laughs and throws her self at me, nearly cutting of my neck with squeezing. She brushes her nose against my cheek and inhaled.

"See you Monday then." It sucks how I can't move. I can't even breathe. There's something about the way she trails her hand down my arm that keeps me paralyzed. I'm able to nod though, which is enough for her. She gives me one last peck before hopping out of the car. It isn't until she's disappeared behind the screen door that I'm able to shift back into a sitting position. It takes half a minute later to stick the keys into the ignition. Man, this girl can really fuck me up.

I drive to the Dingo. No way in hell am I going to go to my house and get my ass kicked. When I get there, about two cars are in the parking lot. I come to a screeching halt at the far end, then leap out. I have a sudden hankering for caffeine, and reason that a black coffee would do me good. Inside the diner, though, I see that there's one thing that can do nothing to help me. Tim Shepard. I decide to ignore him. Maybe the bastard wouldn't see me. It's stupid to wish for that, I know. But a guy can dream, right?

"Give me a coffee." I slapped a quarter onto the table. The guy behind the countered eyed me, then looked towards Tim. He finally shrugged and moved towards the coffee pot.

"You're not suppose to drink that shit, Curly. You're still growing."

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Watch it, kid. You're still my kid brother, and I'm still your leader."

"Yeah," I take a long gulp of the coffee. "You still get to boss my ass around, I get it."

"Snap out of your shitty mood, Curly. I admit that the things I said were pretty fucked up, but holding grudges isn't the way to go."

"But that's what the whole gang system is about! The only reason why we start fights is because we lost one, or someone took something from us." Tim shakes his head and runs a hand though his hair.

"No it's not, Curly. You still got a load to learn, kid. Ricky might end up taking my position when I'm gone."

"I thought it was Randy?"

"Nope, Ricky. And he knows a hell lot more about leading a gang than you do." I close my eyes. Maybe it'll all go away if I just shut it out. It doesn't, though. When I open my eyes it's all still there.

"Sorry Tim." My brother shakes his head.

"Sorry is getting old, little brother. Get your shit together." He puts his own quarter on the counter and flipped to collar of his jacket. "See 'ya around." I watched him walk out of the diner, then turned to the waiter.

"How long has he been here?" He shrugged.

"Since I opened, which was about five. I think he knew you were coming here." I rub my eyes and push my money forward.

"You must have been scared shitless, huh?"

"No." He says it a little to quick, and shifts in a jerky movement.

"Then you're a fucking liar, because he scares even me." I down the rest of my coffee and stand to leave. I pull out a light and a match, and start puffin'. Once outside I just lean against the edge of the building, hopping the smoke will bring down my anger and confusion. Why is Tim such an ass? Why is the world full of shit? And why am I the only one who doesn't seem to get life? It's all enough to make me fall to the ground and stare up at the sky, helpless. I'm defeated. I'm nothing. I'm Curly Shepard. Taking a match out of it's box, I twirl it around in my fingers. No one will remember me, I realize with a start. They'll all know Tim, but who will I be in ten years? The kid brother? No. No, I'm gonna make my own fame. No way am I gonna ride of Tim Shepard's coat tails.

It's time to go down in history. It's time to make a name of myself. It's time to live my life. I stand and take a few steps back. Then, I strike the match. It's the perfect combination of red and orange; just as a flame should look like. I let it flick dangerously close to my fingers, then chuck it towards the Dingo. It takes a minute or so, but after the flame wraps around a plank, it spreads like a disease. It isn't long before I'm running from the car, feeling he heat soaking through my shirt. As I drive away the whole left side of the building is gone; with the fire moving slowly to the right.

I don't care, though. Let it burn. Let the whole fucking planet burn. Nothing really matters a whole lot now.


End file.
